Blackmail
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Trixter has had enough of Principal Celestia punishing him over and over again. When he learns about Celestia's dark past, Trixter decides for some payback. But, what if the payback turns into something more? M rated for mature material.


**Hello, I am the Autistic Writer.**

 **Whether you are new to my stories, a returning fan, or just curious to see what this is, I welcome you.**

 **Secret, we all have them. Some harmless as a fly while others are like poisonous reptiles. What if you had a secret and it's a secret you are not mostly fond of. What if someone were to discover that secret of yours? That is what the basic idea behind this story.**

 **The reason why I feel Trixter (Trixie's Male Counterpart) was a better pick is because I originally was going to go with Trixie and Solaris, but I felt it would be better if Celestia and Trixter was the pair.**

 **What will happen to Celestia and will she find some way to get out of this?**

 **"**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 1: Cat's out of the Bag

"Ow, ow, ow," Trixter yelped.

"You are coming with me young man," Vice Principal Luna pulled on Trixter's ears.

"This is not the way the Great and Powerful Trixie should be treated."

"Well, the Great and Powerful Trixter needs to answer for the firework display in the cafeteria."

"Trixter had nothing to do with it,"

"Then, why did they all say, 'Property of the Great and Powerful Trixter,?"

Trixter paused… "Those weren't mine,"

Luna brought Trixter into the office. "Wait here,"

Trixter sighed. He hated coming down every day just because one of his magic tricks went wrong.

"It's not my fault that no one appreciates magic. The only one who does is that Twilight Sparkle girl," Trixter sighed. Did he really want to pursue this lifestyle if no one was interest.

From the corner of his eye, the Principal's office opened up. He saw Principal Celestia looked at him and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Trixter?" Principal Celestia held her head as she sat down.

"Let me go and overlook this?" Trixter pleaded.

"I can't do that. You nearly destroyed the cafeteria,"

"It was not my fault. There is no sign that dismisses my magic tricks."

"There is one that says you can't lit fireworks in the cafeteria."

"It was not my fault,"

"Trixter, you know that actions have consequences,"

"Principal Celestia, please give me another chance. I'll do them outside, I'll do other tricks, I'll…"

"Trixter, I can't let this slide anymore. You need to be punished for your actions."

"Didn't you make mistakes,"

Principal Celestia got up but took a pause at the door considering Trixter's words. "I have…but the past is behind me now. You need to learn from your mistakes like I did. Maybe you will learn from this one day. I will be right back with your suspension papers."

Trixter growled, "This isn't over,"

* * *

Principal Celestia sighed as getting Trixter out of the school wasn't easy. However, she sat down. She thought about her student's words about her making mistakes.

"Hey sister…is something troubling you? It wouldn't happen to be about Trixter?"

"No it's about something else."

Luna looked at the computer and gasped. "You are still on about that? It happened a long time ago,"

"I know. But, it still bothers me."

"Did you make sure that there is no trace of your former life left?"

"Yes Luna, I am not that dumb."

"I am just saying sister, if you don't make sure, someone could use it against you."

Celestia deleted the files, "It was a long time ago. It's not like anyone could figure out my former life."

* * *

Trixter sighed as he hated the suspension that Principal Celestia gave him. He didn't know about the fireworks, but he figured that the suspension would give him time to develop more tricks. However, the problem was that most of the materials he had was in his locker…at school.

"Oh, that feels nice,"

Trixter sighed. He knew his friends were weird, but how could they watch such filth. Trixter saw his friends getting aroused by the film. It was Trixter's house to play the movie, but his friends choose the movie.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Dude, we can't watch at our house?"

"Yet, you come here."

"We didn't think you would mind?"

"OHHH PRINCESS SUNBUTT," One of them screamed.

"Who?"

"Just a girl who is the best girl in this genre. She only did it for a few films and then fade away. No one knows what happened to her.

Trixter looked to the TV seeing a pink haired maiden entering the chambers. It wasn't the scene that enlighted him, but the maiden herself. To Trixter, she did look beautiful, yet she also looked familiar.

"Man, she looks hot as hell."

Trixter couldn't put his finger on it, but the maiden looked very familiar. Her voice sounded familiar, yet he couldn't place her. Did he know her around the neighbor? Did he know her at school? Why did she look so familiar?

"Man, if Principal Celestia knew we had these types of movies, she would scold us for sure."

Trixter suddenly lit up. He noticed the remarkable similarities to Principal Celestia. It was like she aged, changed her hair and her identity. The maiden might have been younger, but it looked a lot like her.

"AHHHHHHH,"

The voice was the final conviction he needed. He got all that he would need based on this film.

"Lars…you said you know a friend that does computers. Can he retrieve any files, even if they are lost?"

"Yeah…why do you ask?"

"I may need his help retrieving a bunch of stuff for me."

'My ticket to success,' Trixter smirked.

* * *

Principal Celestia was adjusting her papers. She made sure to get ready for a meeting she was having, however someone came through the door. She knew this student, yet she questioned his presence.

"Trixter, you are still in suspension. So, what are you doing here?" Principal Celestia remarked.

"Yes, but I had to ask you something." Trixter said.

"You know the rules of your suspension," Principal Celestia putting her foot down on the matter.

"Trixter just wants to share a secret with you,"

"Trixter," Principal Celestia was being firm with him. She knew he was going to talk his way out of his suspension, but she had to be strict with everyone including him.

"Fine," The young man remarked, "Trixter knows when he is not wanted. Trixter just thought he would want to let you know something, but then again, you have secrets of your own, Princess Sun Butt."

Celestia froze when she heard his words. It was like the doors opening to the past. It was a past life that Celestia didn't want to repeat. How did Trixter know about that?

"What did you just say?" Celestia hesitated.

"Trixter," The male heard his name and a sinister smirk befell his face.

He closed the door behind him, "I was just watching an interesting video with a young woman, who looks oddly familiar. Though, that can't be. I must be mistaken."

Celestia had to dismiss him, "You are mistaken,"

"So, this is not you?"

Trixter slid a file as Celestia saw her youthful self. She looked through the various pictures that her young self endured in those days. "It would be such a shame if the board was to see this,"

"What do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Trixter tried to play it as an innocent person.

The Principal sighed. She couldn't believe she was being blackmailed into this. Was this her karma? Either way, she needed to keep this quiet, "What do I have to give you in order in order to make sure you don't talk about it?"

"Are you bribing me?" Trixter smirked. He never felt such power before. If he could control Principal Celestia, the whole school could be at his fingertips. But, Trixter knew that starting small was the first step to power. He didn't want to lose it in one day.

"Well, let's start with that suspension," Trixter sat on the chair proudly.

"You are kidding me?" Principal Celestia gripped her desk.

"No, Trixter does not mess around. Trixter wants the suspension removed."

"It's going to take time for me to remove such a punishment that should be a lesson for you."

"Lessons can always be delayed,"

"Even though they shouldn't," Celestia argued.

"AH, AH, AH," He held the files in a mocking way, "Remember who has the better hand now?"

"Trixter, you are playing against someone you don't want to trifle with."

"Well, the worst I could get is another suspension. You ,on the other hand, would probably be fired or worse. You might not be able to be a principal at any school. Who would suffer worse?"

"When I get that information back…."

"That's if you can get it back and…I would love to see you try. Now, let's get that suspension removed, chop chop." Trixter grinned with confidence.

"I'll see what I can do."

After Trixter left, Principal Celestia collapsed on the desk. She didn't think the past would come back to haunt her.

Vice Principal Luna opened the door, "Sister, I just saw Trixter walk into your office. Is everything alright?"

Principal Celestia sighed. She didn't want to let her sister know yet. Maybe the request of the suspension wasn't so bad. "Yes sister, I am alright. Trixter just brought some information to my attention. Can you hand me his files. We need to remove his suspension."

"Whatever for?"

"Hopefully, it's nothing," Celestia sighed before getting an idea, "Also, can you send down Pinkie Pie please?"

* * *

Principal Celestia presented Trixter's suspension forms and ripped them up. she felt disgusted upon it, but if this gave her the files, then she would rip up a hundred.

"There, your suspension is over," Principal Celestia, "Now, hand me the flash drive,"

Trixter slid it over, but before the principal could grab it, Trixter pulls it back with a string. "What?"

"Oh, you think this is over," Trixter smirked, "This is merely just the beginning."

"What?" Celestia was shocked.

"Oh, there is much more to this game of ours. You've screwed with Trixter for the last time. It's payback time and it will begin tomorrow," Trixter addressed her, "For everything you do, I shall send over five pictures. Fail to do as I say, there will be a lovely email to the school board about the past of our dear sweet principal Celestia."

Trixter smirks much to Principal Celestia's despair. However, there was a knock on the door. Trixter put the drive in his pocket. "Come in,"

"Did you need to see me Principal Celestia?" Pinkie Pie appeared from the door.

Trixter was confused but figured that Pinkie Pie's presence had nothing to do with him. He decided to return to his class for now.

"Trixter just got off a suspension. Do you think you can throw him a no longer suspended party?"

Trixter turned his back already seeing Pinkie Pie grabbing him and shaking him around, "You didn't tell me you got off a suspension."

Trixter glared at Principal Celestia, as if he was telling her, 'you'll pay for this.'

Pinkie Pie ran with him out of the office. Luna walked towards her sister. "What was that?"

"Just my first move."

 _Have fun Trixter,_ Principal Celestia smirked. She knew she would get in trouble with him, but it was worth it.

* * *

 **Things don't look good for Principal Celestia. How will she get out of Trixter's blackmail?**

 **I am not sure how I want things will go, but just know that there will be an end to it. But, I want to hear your thoughts. What do you think will happen between Trixter and Celestia? Will there be a pairing or is it just fun?**

 **I had to put the bit in the end because I felt Trixter was going to get away with a suspension without a rhyme or reason, which would have been suspicious, so I had Pinkie Pie enter the story. It wouldn't be out of character for Pinkie Pie to throw 'you're no longer suspended' party.**

 **Give me your thoughts on this story and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **So, until then, see you later.**


End file.
